The Black Dog of Sam Evans
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave and Sam take the leap in their relationship to live together. But when does living together ever work right? Title comes from a quote by Prime Minister Winston Churchill. Rated M. Samofsky with Rachel and Mercedes. I do not own Glee. WARNING – mentions of cutting and M/M sex.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So... Hello everyone! :)**

 **I know. I know. I shouldn't be starting another story since I have a TON I need to finish already. Please don't yell at me ha! BUT I just HAD to get this out! I promise I didn't abandon anything. Don't worry, I will NEVER do that to you guys.**

 **On to the story. This is SO different for me since I've never written anything like this in my life before. I always wanted to write a Samofsky Rated M story.**

 **WARNING: This starts out calm. There's more darker themes to come.**

 **Click out now if this isn't your cup of tea. You have been warned.**

 **Thank you umbrella0326 for helping me and being an AWESOME FRIEND AND BETA READER! :)**

 **The title is from a Winston Churchill saying. Let me know if you want me to continue this. I don't know if this will be updated reguarly. I'll try.**

 **I think that's all...**

 **With that please enjoy! Review. Thanks :) x3**

 **Chapter 1**

"Are you OK, honey?" Sam whispered.

Dave sighed. "Y-yeah."

Dave felt Sam's arms strengthen around his stomach.

"Any tighter," Dave said with a smile, "and I won't be able to breathe."

"Oh! Sorry." Sam relaxed his grip...a little.

"And your breath on my ear makes it itch." Dave added with a chuckle.

"Well, I GUESS I'm sorry."

Dave sighed. "I just..." Dave was busy putting boxes away in their bedroom in the brand new apartment the couple just rented together. This was the first time they'd be living together and Dave was lost in that thought when Sam interrupted him. At first Dave was scared living with someone he has loved since high school was a really scary thing for Dave Karofsky.

I have loved him since they day we met...Since we were kids... "I'll never forget that day. I was nine and he was eight. The day in the park." Dave goes down memory lane in his mind as he hugs Sam tighter not letting go. He was just as much in love with Sam then as he is now.

In reality they didn't fall in love with each other until three years ago in high school. Or rather it took Sam three years and constant hints that Dave was in love with Sam for Sam to even notice Dave's crush on him. And Dave couldn't ignore the beautiful blonde hair, his tight, muscular body, and the way his legs pumped his body up and down the football field. That memory sent shivers up and down his body every single time.

And Sam didn't regret giving Dave a chance. They've been inseparable ever since.

But now Dave and Sam would be moving in, sharing the same bedroom, bathroom and other things. Dave wasn't used to sharing.

"I'm not like Sam," Dave thinks to himself "I didn't grow up with three other siblings. I'm used to not sharing...But maybe it won't be so bad?" Dave continues these thoughts in his head as Sam softly kisses Dave's large masculine back.

Damn... That feels good! Dave smiles even wider. He is SO IN LOVE he could burst with happiness!

But sharing with another human being was another thing. He was an only child. Dave's inner brat was showing but he immediately shrugged it off and instead thought of all the great things about living together could entail. Like no more sneaking into each other houses. Dave thinks again. Also bonus... "I could have Sam whenever I wanted all over this BEAUTIFUL apartment and no one can tell me a DAMN thing! Ha!" This brought out a little smile out of Dave as he finally answers Sam.

"I'm fine, Sam". Dave snuggled up to him, leaning his head on Sam's small but round shoulder.

"It didn't look that way to me..." Sam nervously replied. "Are you sure you're OK? And what were you thinking about?" Sam raises his voice slightly worried. He tends to ramble when he's nervous. Dave had to put a stop to that. So with a smile Dave turned around facing Sam and hugging his firm waist.

"Sam! You're doing it again. You're rambling..." Dave smiles knowingly as Sam straightens himself out still trapped Dave's big strong arms.

"Sorry Dave... It's just when I saw you just now...with a sad look on your face...I thought..." Sam looked down suddenly, favoring the floor instead of his boyfriend.

"Thought what?" Dave softly asked. Silence. Sheer silence as Sam wouldn't even look at him. Dave gently stroked his boyfriend's waist, but came to a screeching halt when he saw tears threatening to fall from Sam's eyes.

"Come on Sam! What's going on?" Dave began to get really worried, as Sam wasn't speaking. He had to do something. This was scaring him. Dave doesn't scare too easily.

Dave seeing this immediately went into PROTECTOR mode. He gently put his fingers under Sam's chin forcing him to look at the young jock.

What Dave saw nearly killed him. He hated seeing boyfriend in pain. Sam's eyes were turning red, tears still threatening to fall. It broke Dave's heart.

"I thought," Sam shakily began, "you were having second thoughts about us living together! I thought you wanted to break up!" Suddenly breaking into heart wrenching sobs, Sam broke down and cried into Dave's shirt.

Dave in return just held the sobbing boy in his arms refusing to let go. He was shocked Sam would think this way. He could never break up with Sam. That idea was far fetched to Dave. Yes he was scared of moving in together but he would NEVER have second thoughts or break up with the love of his life. He couldn't dare dream a life without Sam.

"Oh Sam..." Dave spoke several minutes later when Sam's sobs turned into slight hiccups trying to pull himself together.

"Sam, Sam, Sam…" Dave whispered, impossibly holding his suddenly stricken boyfriend to his chest. Sam struggled now and then, but gradually, his sobs turned into deep breathing. Finally, Dave pulled back, grabbing Sam's arms and pushing him back, so they could look each other in the eye, but still be close.

"Do you know what I was just thinking about?" Dave gently asked.

"N-no." Sam shakily answered. "How could I? I'm not telepathic."

That got a laugh out of both boys. But Sam's laugh vanished so quickly that it alarmed the bigger boy.

"OK then, I'll tell you."

Dave straightened up, even going so far as to puff out his chest. "I could never, EVER break up with you." Sam burst into a sob, but quickly pulled it in. "The very idea of that is…" Dave searched for words until they finally came to him. "So, so far fetched. And yes, I'm scared." Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I mean…I'm scared of doing…" Dave waved his right arm towards the apartment and then right back to Sam's arm. "this. Living with someone else. But Sam, I'm living with you. You! This is…" Dave unnecessarily cleared his throat and quickly said, "allIcouldeverwant."

"Um, what?" Sam asked.

Dave took a deep breath, held it, and then said, "This is all I could ever want."

Sam's tears lost their battle. Two flowed steadily down his cheeks. Dave wiped one away from Sam's right cheek but when he reached for the other, Sam beat him to the punch!

It brought little laughs out of the both of them and two enormous sighs of relief.

"OK." Dave began, taking a step back. "Are we done with all this touchy-feely stuff? Because we have a LOT to unpack." Sam chuckled as Dave took a step back towards one of the many boxes behind him. "And besides," Dave said, reaching into one of Sam's boxes and pulling out sheet music. "Do we really need all this glee club crap in our-?"

"Yes!" Sam yelled, snatching the music out of Dave's hands. "I love glee club."

Dave looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Shut up." Sam playfully said.

Dave smiled, noting how fun and innocent Sam could be. Sure, moving is a challenge and they had quite a few boxes to unpack. But as they worked, they found themselves smiling at each other in a very, VERY knowing way.

Quite by accident (but Sam would never believe him), Dave was turning in the room and Sam was bent over, picking up a box. A short growl involuntarily bellowed out of Dave's mouth, watching the tight, round curves of Sam's ass as it worked to lift the box. But Sam was struggling with it and Dave leaped towards him.

"Here." Dave intervened. "Let me."

"No, I can do it."

"It's too heavy."

"I can do it!"

Stubbornly, Sam tried and succeeded in lifting the box…for a second or two before it crashed to the floor. He stood back up and expected a 'told ya' so' expression on Dave's face. But instead, Dave simply lifted the box, with quite a bit of effort, and wordlessly took it to the kitchen. Of course, on his way out, he turned and winked at Sam. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Dave left the room.

As the evening wore on, exhaustion began to seep in.

"I feel like…umf." Dave began, but bumped into a box. "I feel like we'll be living out of boxes forever."

"Everybody says that." Sam said.

"I know, I know." Dave grumbled. Sweat beads dotted their foreheads and their arms were tired. Sam walked over to Dave and gently placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Let's take a short break."

Dave looked over at him and smiled. After he dropped the box in his hands, Dave said, "OK. Sounds like the best idea I've ever heard."

He immediately put his beefy hands on Sam's face and passionately kissed him. But Sam quickly pulled back and devilishly smiled at him.

"Not THAT kind of break, you idiot!"

"Awwww, come onnnnn!" Dave whined.

Sam just laughed again and Dave growled. So, Sam reached for his jock boyfriend's hand and guided him to the couch. They had to move two boxes in order for them to sit down. But once that was done, two guys in their early twenties plopped down, exhaustion eating away at their energy.

Dave's hand easily found its way to Sam's thigh and Sam reached under that arm to do the same to Dave. Breathing gradually became steady as they looked at their…home.

Home.

DEAR GOD, Dave thought. THIS IS OUR HOME. OUR HOME.

It didn't take long for Sam's head to fall on Dave's shoulder, which just had to make Dave's head fall on Sam's. It was a sickeningly sweet scene to behold…

Dave stretched his left leg and accidentally kicked a box. But instead of being annoyed, Dave chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That box." Dave said, nudging the box with his leg.

"What about it?"

"Wellllll…" Dave started to reach for it, but Sam pressed against him, holding Dave back. So, of course the bigger jock had to laugh a little.

"How can I tell you," Dave began, "if I can't SHOW you?"

"Just tell me." Sam said, nestling his head further into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Do you know what's in that box?"

"No."

"It's some of our football memorabilia."

THAT got Sam's attention. "It is?"

"Yuuup."

"What's in there?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't let me up!" Dave exclaimed with a laugh.

Sam laughed as well, but held firm against Dave's shoulder. "Just tell me."

"Ohhhhhh, fine!" Dave bellyached. "Well, for one, OUR All-Conference Championship trophy is in there."

"Yaaaaay!"

Dave laughed, stroking Sam's thigh a little. "That's right. But there are other things in there."

"Like what?"

"Welllllll," Dave drawled, kissing the top of Sam's head. "There's your shin splint."

Sam lifted his head, staring at Dave with wonder. "Don't tell me….?"

Dave devilishly smiled. "Yuuuup!"

Sam sat up. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope!"

"You…? You actually KEPT my brace when I injured my shin in the Elida game?!"

"Yuuuup!"

"Why in the good goddamn hell would you keep that?!"

"Because…" And then, Dave trailed off, looking away. He didn't finish his sentence. Perplexed, Sam turned his head to see his boyfriend that much more clearer.

"Why?" Sam softly asked.

"Well," Dave began, "I just…I just…" He removed his hand from Sam's thigh and wiped his face.

Sam knew something was wrong. And he didn't like this one bit.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Dave wouldn't look at him. So, Sam sat up a little and situated his body more towards him.

"Dave? Talk to me."

Finally, Dave turned towards him. "It…never mind."

"No." Sam firmly began. "Don't do that. What?"

Dave toed the carpet a little, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. But Sam wasn't buying it at all. Instead, he positioned himself even further, curling his hand further down Dave's thigh.

"Just tell me, Dave."

Dave turned towards him, slight pain in his eyes. "When you…got…HURT…"

Pause. Sam waited…impatiently.

"What?!" Sam demanded.

"I got scared, OK?!" Dave roared.

Eyed widened, Sam looked at him. "You got SCARED?!"

"Yeah! I mean…well…you were…HURT, OK?"

"Injuries are common in football." Sam non-chalantly replied.

And finally, FINALLY, Dave turned towards him. "But you aren't."

If there was one thing about David Karofsky that Sam learned, it was that Dave didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve. Sure, Dave would say sweet things from time to time, but for something this brutally honest to come out of his mouth, it was rare and very important.

Sam thoughtfully turned and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Dave's lips.

"That's, like…" Sam softly began, "the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

He began to pull back to give Dave a much deserved smile of gratitude when suddenly, Dave's arm pulled him right back. And this kiss was filled with the urgency of passion and love that truly existed between them. Dave's head shifted, pulling Sam even closer. For his part, Sam fell into the kiss, extending his arms up and around Dave's neck, curling his fingers in brown hair.

Dave hummed at the sensation, letting his hands tighten around Sam's back.

Seconds passed. The kiss deepened and deepened until soft moans escaped each other's mouths. Sam brought his arm around, stroking Dave's pecs and belly. And Dave's other hand pressed on Sam's head, pulling him impossibly closer.

And just when Sam's hand brushed along Dave's cock, Dave pulled back.

"Let's go to bed." Dave whispered. Sam subtly nodded. And without making eye contact, both boys shot off the sofa and practically ran to the bedroom. Sam couldn't help but giggle a little when Dave let an annoyed grunt out of his mouth at having to move yet another box. But when that was done, Dave turned and saw Sam smiling.

If there was any doubt the boys loved each other, it wasn't existent then. Dave reached for Sam's hand, and Sam walked towards him. As if on cue, they fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Dave found himself stroking his boyfriend's face while Sam's arms struggled to get around Dave's large frame. The bigger boy smiled at his effort and before Sam could react, Dave just started kissing him.

All over.

ALL over.

Sam fell into the sensation of Dave's lips all over his body. Dave pulled up Sam's shirt and felt the smaller boy tense up.

"Don't worry, babe." Dave whispered, kissing Sam's belly. "I'll make these accident scars go away."

Sam said nothing and Dave kept going. And going. And going.

Soon, clothes were removed and Dave guided Sam up towards the head of the bed.

Some time passed as Dave pushed Sam's hands above his head. He used his hips to gently push Sam's legs off the bed a little. Dave hungrily watched Sam's eyes roll back, along with his head, as Dave entered him. And then, all that was heard was the passionate, intense moans and groans of wild lovemaking. Sam tightened his arms around his boyfriend's ribs as the bigger boy pushed towards climax. And Sam then worked Dave's hand to a strong climax of his own.

They were lying together, a little breathless, staring at the ceiling. Dave's permagrin wouldn't leave his face and he turned to see if Sam was doing the same thing.

But Sam was doing anything but smiling. To Dave's shock, Sam had a look of absolute despair, much to Dave's alarm.

"Sam?" Dave gently asked, with a bit of surprise, "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah." Sam replied, turning to face him. Dave automatically turned and pulled him towards him. "Yeah. I'm…fine."

Dave's breathing gradually turned to normal. Within minutes, Dave was sound asleep just as one, perfect tear escaped Sam's eye.

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Again let me know if this good enough to continue. Have a great day!-Ilovemesomegleex3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Everyone!**

 **I'm trying to update most of my stories that I haven't posted a chapter for in a long time and this is one of them. I apologize. I hope you understand.**

 **I had writer's block for a long time with this one. But I am back now and I hope you like it. :)**

 **Thank you to my support. :)**

 **Now on to the story, starts the day after last chapter.**

 **Warning: This chapter involves self harm. You have been warned. This may trigger some of you. If it makes you uncomfortable click out now. Again you have been warned.**

 **This is REALLY DARK and DISTURBING which is why its Rated M. Fucked up shit happens here and I am not one to shy away from this topic. This isn't to be taken lightly and I hope I give people suffering from this the respect that it deserves.**

 **Graphic sex scene at the end.**

 **I don't want to give too much away so I'll stop talking. Lol**

 **If you have any questions, let me know.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

He just barely felt the kiss on his forehead. He could feel the breeze of Dave's quick departure away from the bed on his forehead. A few seconds later, he heard Dave's attempt at shutting the door quietly. It didn't exactly work, but the big guy tried.

In the post-dawn hours, sleep still dominated his brain as he curled away from where his boyfriend would normally sleep. He may have even partially opened his eyes but it didn't matter. He was still in a nocturnal slumber. But he didn't dream.

Perhaps two hours later, he opened his eyes – sort of. Half-lidded, Sam was facing the light blue wall of their bedroom. He was sure his breath stank and needed to brush his teeth. His morning erection told him he needed the bathroom. Somewhere from his past, he knew coffee was an ordinary drink soon.

And yet, there was nothing. Everything was nothing. _HE_ was nothing.

But not quite. Sam found his eyeballs would not look towards the left. He consciously knew what was there – the drawn curtains over the open window with happily shining sunshine behind them, waiting for his arrival.

That's when his shoulder he was resting on registered pain. He barely felt it. His pissing erection was painful. He barely felt that. Even his teeth hurt from clenching the night before and a good tooth brushing might help. Sam Evans barely registered that.

He didn't do anything.

He didn't feel anything.

Sam was…nothing.

.

An hour passed. Sam hadn't moved. But there was an irritant near his eyes. It wasn't because he had hardly blinked. It wasn't because his zombied-form hadn't moved much. And it wasn't because he might've been hungry, if he could feel hunger.

It was sunlight.

That damned morning sunshine!

 _That goddamned morning sunshine that could go to motherfucking, cocksucking, fuck your mother, fuck your grandmother, MOTHERFUCKING HELL!_

Violently enraged, Sam leaped out of bed naked, and shut the window, nearly blinded by the sun. Then, he reached for the duct tape in a nearby utility box and taped the curtains to the wall. Recklessly, he cut the tape with his fingers over and over and over, making sure that all sunlight would _NEVER COME INTO HIS ROOM AGAIN!_

He turned around, panting a little. Sam dropped the tape, letting it roll on the floor, and covered his face with his hand. The nothingness of his existence was creeping back into his life and he groaned. And quite suddenly, his need to urinate was sending little squirts of urine on the bed.

Sam rushed to the toilet, sat down and let it go.

That's when the tears came. And very soon, he doubled over on himself, bodily relief mixed with the excruciating nothingness of nothing. Loud wails fell out of his mouth over and over. He beat his head to get the tears out faster. Sam hoped he was done urinating because that's when he collapsed from the toilet and crashed onto the bathroom floor.

He must've stayed there another hour.

.

Sam was naked anyway. Might as well hop in the shower. But this proved to be more of a chore than he thought. It took him two minutes to stand up, another to pull the curtain back. He stared at the faucet mechanisms and tried to remember how they worked. His mind drifted away to the nothingness of nothing for a while and then back to the task at hand. Sam even got the cold water turned on. And when he realized this was an accomplishment, tears came back. He flopped on his knees and covered his eyes.

Some time passed. He turned around, still on his knees, and realized he'd left the faucet on. So, he figured he'd try the hot water and that worked too. As he balanced and counterbalanced the hot and cold water, he realized he couldn't really feel whether it was the right temperature or not.

 _FUCK IT,_ Sam thought. _I'LL JUST GET IN._

Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to flip the switch to activate the shower. And when he did, water splashed from above, like God taking a piss. Sam might've smiled. Might've.

Laboriously, Sam stood up, opened the curtain, didn't care if water splashed on the bathroom floor, and got in. It took him another few seconds to pull the curtain shut.

The water had a curious effect on him. It invigorated and angered him. It depressed him and made him curious. Nothing was stable as Sam reached for the soap box. When he picked it up, water fell on his Justin Bieber-like hair. And when he stood back up, water fell on and in his eyes. He squinted but didn't bother to wipe the water away.

He struggled to open the cardboard box of generic Irish Spring. At first, his wet hands slid along the edges. But once he pulled it away from the water, he made headway.

"Ouch!" Sam exclaimed. His finger scraped the lone remaining sharp edge that wasn't drenched in water. The soap bar fell out and onto the bottom of the bathtub. Instead, Sam stared at the box. And then his thumb. Then back to the box. Then thumb. Box. Thumb. Box. Thumb.

He scraped the thumb on the box. That familiar sting of pain came back.

Sam blinked. Twice. He could feel. He could actually _FEEL_.

He scraped it again. And again. And again. The edges of his mouth curled up a little. But by then, the cardboard had warped and the pain wasn't there anymore.

.

After his shower, Sam zombied into the kitchen. He wasn't sure he should go into the living room or back to the bedroom or back to the bathroom or to the kitchen or down the hallway or outside or back to the living room or anywhere. He wasn't even cold from being naked after a shower. So, he found himself in the kitchen.

That damn sun!

He raced over to the windows, nearly blinded by the light, and quickly released the yellow curtains, effectively covering the windows. But light easily filtered through them and he just waned to _DESTROY THEM!_ Surprisingly, he held back. But that didn't remove his anger. That goddamn sun!

He wanted to run out of there. He wanted to get scissors and cut the curtains. He wanted to starve to death. He wanted anything and everything and all things and nothing.

Sam covered his face again, hovering somewhere between life and death. He found himself in the middle of the kitchen. Astoundingly, he heard his stomach growl. Sam didn't feel it of course and didn't even think about food.

 _Food. Who needs it? All you do is shove it in your mouth and then shit it out later. It's just food. It's just fucking food._

A few minutes later, he was surprised to see lunchmeat, mayonnaise, wheat bread, and a container of macaroni salad on the counter. Sam didn't remember getting any of those…things out. But he evidently did.

He zombied over to the counter and forcefully opened the lid to the macaroni salad. Sam looked at the yellow conglomeration of macaroni and who knows what else was in there. It looked like maybe onions and peppers and macaroni and nothing and nothing and nothing. He stared into it, head bowed, posture slumped.

For four straight minutes, Sam just stared at the macaroni salad. He didn't move. He probably breathed, though. That's something.

Abruptly, he dipped his hand into it. It felt like putting your hand in mud. The sickening slushying and slurping sounds filled his ears and he hated it. Then, he scooped some up in his hand and put it in his mouth. It tasted like vinegary cardboard and Sam Evans was instantly enraged!

" _FUUUUUUCK YOUUUUU!"_

Wildly, he flung the container against the far wall! The container cracked, sending macaroni salad oozing down the wall, like a crawling spider. He watched it for a moment until regret and angst consumed him again.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

No one answered. No one would. Instead, he zombied over to the counter again and tried to comprehend how he'd make a sandwich. With unexpected minimal effort, he put two pieces of lunchmeat on a piece of bread. But he didn't want any of that macaroni salad shit on his sandwich. With a shaky hand, he reached over to the utensil drawer.

A spoon? No – too much. A fork? No – too little. A knife? Juuuuust right.

He stared at the knife in his hand. It was a simple serving knife, provided for eating meat. The blade was only about three inches long yet it looked sharp. Sharper than…

A soapbox.

The knife used on Sam's abs that one time-

Sam looked back at the knife.

He knew what he had to do.

.

Sam was totally surprised to see a three-quarters' eaten sandwich on the counter. He had no memory eating it. Then again, he had something to do that afternoon and maybe his subconscious was telling him to eat first.

Then again, maybe that's just bullshit.

Regardless, he stared at the serving knife. There was a little mayonnaise on it from the sandwich. He had no memory of that either. Sam walked across the kitchen, grabbed a paper towel, and carefully wiped the knife clean. When that was completed, he threw the towel and remaining sandwich away, wiped the counter, and put the bread and lunchmeat back in the refrigerator.

It wasn't until he returned to the knife that he made an astonishing discovery – he was doing everything normally, remembering everything normally, and wasn't a zombie doing it. Funny how your day changes when you have a determined focus.

And that focus was cutting his bicep.

He grabbed the wood-paneled handle, making sure to hold it properly. Sam watched the blade occasionally reflect light in the kitchen. The former jock marveled at it for a long moment before returning to the task at hand. Sam studied the blade – the lower half was a fine piece of metal while the top half was serrated. He held it up to the light again, counting the number of serrated edges that would be cutting his skin.

And that's when it happened. He suddenly lifted his arm, extended the handle to the underside of the bicep and _SWIPED_!

Oh, the sensations! The feelings! He gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply. He closed his eyes with the precision of a blade. Sam felt the cut deeply and shuddered at its razor-sharp strength. Yes. Yes. _THIS_ is the feeling. Yes. Yessssssss.

He didn't even think. It happened again. And this time, all of those feelings came back in a rush that no alcohol could match. He caught his breath, held it, and exhaled. Oh, what a relief to finally feel, to care, to live!

As if he had just worked out, he dropped the knife and slammed his hands firmly on the counter for balance. Gradually, Sam's breathing steadied and he even shook his head a little. His eyes closed momentarily, letting every single big and little sensation course through him….

And then, he opened his eyes and guilt smashed his senses. He looked at the underside of his bicep and was instantly revolted. Sam walked towards the bathroom to grab some antiseptic. But when he applied it, it really hurt and was uncomfortable. He found he had trouble seeing, even with the bathroom light turned on. So, he opened the curtains, letting mid-afternoon sunshine into the room.

The first regretful tears fell when he found urine on his bedspread. After he threw that in the washer, he cried the entire time he cleaned macaroni salad. The container was all the way across the kitchen and Sam had no idea how that happened. He didn't care. He just wanted clean up detail over with.

And when the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen were pretty much back in the shape they were before Dave left, Sam found himself shaky and even scared. He had some time to kill and didn't exactly know what to do. But in the end, that's what DVD players are for.

Sam didn't even see the movie he selected. He just popped it into the player and started it. A little nervous anxiety made him check the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom again. That shame wouldn't go away and he had to make sure everything was all right. He had to. He just HAD TO!

So when he was pretty much satisfied, he walked into the living room only to see a young blonde have her guts cut out. He grimaced at the sight and looked at the DVD case – 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'.

He chuckled. But that was a mistake. For the first time in the last thirty-six hours, Sam Evans started to laugh. And soon, floodgates of raucous laughter exploded out of his mouth! He laughed and laughed until tears came out of his eyes! He was even doubled over on the floor. And when he sat back on his heels, his eyes drifted towards the screen. The blonde was still being killed, blood spurting everywhere. And Sam Evans laughed, pointing at the screen!

Gradually, his silly, pointless guffaws turned into little chuckles. And soon, he was wiping his eyes and mouth and the suppressed laughing fit ended.

"Dave," Sam said out loud. "Why do you watch _AND_ buy this shit?"

He pulled the DVD out and _THIS_ time, he consciously chose a better movie for his mood. Sam quickly found one and popped it in the DVD player.

After grabbing a glass of milk, he relaxed on the couch and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled, he sipped his milk, and watched Kate Winslet's character allow Josh Brolin's character into her house in 'Labor Day'.

More time passed. His milk was warm and the wonderful, romantic movie was nearing its end. And that's when he heard keys in the front door.

Dave was home.

"Hi babe!" Dave announced. He barely got his lunchbag set down on the counter before a blonde jock jumped on him! "Ooomph! Sam!" But Sam ignored him, letting Dave put his arms around him to hold him up. Sam immediately started nibbling on Dave's neck, jaw, cheek, earlobe, even ending with a hard kiss. Dave grunted into the kiss only to have Sam return to Dave's neck. The bigger guy's eyes closed momentarily, loving the passion and sudden intensity of his boyfriend. But something about Sam's urgency was cause for concern.

"Sam." Dave said, trying to pull him off. But Sam had wrapped his legs around his boyfriend and wasn't letting go so easily. On the TV screen, Kate Winslet's character was kissing Josh Brolin's character in much the same manner.

"I need you now." Sam whispered. Dave shuddered at Sam's seductive voice, his breath tickling his earlobe. Dave groaned into the sensations, but that didn't deter his concern.

"Sam!" Finally, Dave used his strength to pull Sam back. The blonde jock had no choice but to let his feet fall to the floor. Dave lifted his hands to his boyfriend's face and held it up. "Are you OK?"

Sam's only response was to leap right back into Dave's arms! And this time, Dave gave into the sensations. He firmly caressed Sam's firm back and Sam flung the door shut. When Dave heard that, he carried his abruptly passionate boyfriend into the bedroom. They flopped together on the bed, the springs bouncing them up and down a little. Lips connected to lips. Lips connected to earlobes. And little moans and gasps escaped their mouths.

Dave slowly and gently lifted Sam up towards the headboard, placing tender kisses on Sam's lips. And right when Dave had him where he wanted him, Sam suddenly flipped him on his back and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt!

"S-Sam!" Dave breathlessly said. Sam ignored him, fumbling with the buttons but making headway nonetheless. When completed, he practically ripped the shirt open, showing off Dave's huge, powerful chest. The bigger boy sat up to remove the dress shirt and Sam flung it to the floor.

Dave captured Sam and planted a deep kiss on his lips, cradling the blonde's head in his hand. Dave pulled him back down to the bed in a slow, gentle arc, his arms under him on the bed. Trapped as he was, Sam firmly caressed Dave's back with a strong urgency. Dave placed soft, warm kisses all along Sam's neck for a long, long time.

"Take off your pants." Sam whispered.

"Shhhh… In good time."

"Please, baby. Please."

Dave lifted his head and stared into Sam's eyes. Dave saw the fiery intensity there and was about to say something when Sam lifted and kissed Dave hard. The bigger boy jolted a little in surprise but fell into the strong kiss. And once again, Sam flipped Dave over on the bed. And when he was on his back, Sam took off his t-shirt, showing off his Statue of David sculpted perfection. His nipples were very erect and his pectoral muscles shined in the dim light. Dave reached to touch them. But Sam leaped to the side and quickly removed his shorts!

Dave saw his erect cock, long and thin. But he didn't get a chance to see it for very long before Sam was back on top of him, undoing Dave's belt!

"Sam!"

The blonde came to a full stop, feeling Dave's hands pull him up along his body and to eye level. They stared at each for a long moment. Dave's eyes were wide open and slightly confused. But Sam's were full of longing and so, so much need!

"Sam." Dave whispered. "What are you-?"

Sam dove onto Dave's lips and kissed him hard once again! The blonde's head swiveled back and forth allowing Dave's tongue to explore and claim. Sam slightly pulled back, tugging a little on Dave's lip. Meanwhile, his hands undid Dave's belt and zipper.

Still trying to pull on Dave's lower lip, Sam pulled Dave's pants down, with a little help from Dave. Finally, the pants were off and both boys were completely naked, lying on top of each other, caressing their bodies, kissing and tugging and moaning and breathing and everything!

Surprisingly, it was Dave who reached for the lube. When Sam saw this, he rolled on his back beside his boyfriend, watching Dave squirt the water-based gel onto his fingers.

"That's enough." Sam quietly said.

Dave looked at him, a little uncertainty on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeeees."

Dave loved it when Sam talked like this. He rubbed his aching cock with only about a teaspoon of lube on his fingers. And when that was done, he turned to Sam, who was already lifting his legs. Dave crawled just a little towards Sam. And when he looked up, Sam had already lifted his knees to his shoulders, his feet straight up in the air. Dave almost chuckled at Sam's eagerness, but his boyfriend was ready and Dave was so, so achingly willing!

The bigger boy maneuvered between Sam's legs, hovering over his sculpted chest. Dave put some of the lube on his cock on his index finger and started to move it down towards Sam's anus to loosen it up, when he felt Sam's hand grab his own.

"No, baby. It's OK."

"Are…are you sure?"

"Oh dear God yeeeeesss…."

Dave didn't need to hear anymore. He positioned himself right where he needed to be, only to have Sam move down on it. Instantly, Dave felt that wonderfully delicious and gentle scraping along his cock head as he slowly entered Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam's eyes rolled in the back of his head, absorbing every single bit of the stinging pain. Dave was surprised when he was completely inside his boyfriend, his abdomen pressed along Sam's scrotum.

"You OK?" Dave whispered.

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh dear God yes, Dave! Please, _GO_!"

But Dave slowly pulled back until the tip was almost out and then gently pushed back in, watching Sam partially arch is back and roll his head to the side. Sam's arms fell back on either side of his head, completely giving himself to his boyfriend.

A small growl escaped Dave's throat as he slowly and gently pushed back in. And out. And in. And out. It went on and on in a leisurely, passionate rhythm that was sending Dave's mind into sheer ecstasy.

Suddenly, Dave felt Sam's hands on his hips, guiding them to a faster and deeper pace. Dave complied. And soon, Sam's mouth was open, begging for air and grunting. Dave arched his back and more firmly propped his hands on either side of Sam's shoulders.

"Please Dave! Harder!"

Dave did just that.

"Harder!"

Again, Dave did just that.

"Oh God, Dave. Please! _HARDER_!"

"Shhh, shhh." Dave whispered, lowering himself to his boyfriend. He tried to plant soft, gentle kisses on Sam's lips, but the blonde boy's head was flopping to the left and right. Dave insisted on thrusting gently and he did just that. He kissed Sam's neck as the other boy grabbed Dave's ass, pushing it down and further into him.

Dave, thrown into a passionate cocoon, was a little confused. But that didn't matter when Sam suddenly started to moan with more intensity as Dave raised himself up and began to pound harder and harder into Sam!

"Oh yes! Yes! That's what I need! Harder! _HARDER_! God, Dave, I need it harder!"

Dave had never heard Sam talk this way and it sent him over the edge. He roared towards the ceiling exploding into Sam with hardly any warning. His breathing gradually evened out and his eyes slowly, slowly opened. And when he looked down, Sam was wildly pulling on his cock.

Sam's eyes were glued to his boyfriend. "Stay in me. Pl-please st-stay in m-mm-meee…" His hand went insane on his cock as Dave slowly pushed as far as his cock could go.

"Oh yes! Please! St-stay in m-m-meeeeoooohh _GOOOOOD!"_

Sam exploded all over his chest. Dave was stunned when some of it landed on Sam's shoulder, while most of it nestled above Sam's belly. Dave pulled out and both boys gasped a little. The blonde boy was now slowly jerking his cock and Dave reached for a bedside towel. And when he returned, Sam went completely still.

Dave wiped Sam's chest and anus. After that, he set the towel aside and lied down, facing Sam. The blonde boy seemed completely out of it, staring at the ceiling. Dave watched him for just a moment.

"That was amazing, baby." Dave said, kissing Sam's shoulder.

Sam said nothing. Instead, he rolled towards Dave and allowed himself to be held. Their breathing and pulsating bodies were gradually stilling and sleep would envelop them soon.

In fact, Dave thought Sam had fallen asleep. He noticed the blonde boy was completely still and even limp. Dave chuckled to himself.

And then, Dave remembered how different Sam was during _THIS_ lovemaking. He seemed…insistent or something. He wanted to talk about it but since Sam had apparently fallen asleep, he couldn't do it.

 _OH WELL_ , Dave thought as he drifted off to sleep _. I'LL TALK TO SAM ABOUT IT IN THE MORNING AND GET THIS ALL STRAIGHTENED OUT._

 **.**

 **AN: Has anyone figured out what's wrong with Sam yet? Please Review. Please be kind. More to come...** **Thank you.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
